Virus 20
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: They finally made it to Metru Nui. Things were suppose to get better now...unbeknownst to everyone, a hidden virus is about to be found and ravage their beloved city. This is a ZOMBIE fic, proper warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle or any of it's affiliates. All rights go to Lego. I own Zutu the Onu-Matoran.

Well now, it's certainly been a while since I posted anything on this site, let alone for this category. No, this is not my first Bionicle story...you'll see my, ahem..."earlier works" on my main page. Yes, I know they're bad. No, I'm not going to delete them, because it shows how far I've come in terms of writing.

Now, in this story you'll encounter some adult themes, such as:

Zombies.  
Violence.  
Blood and Gore.  
Death. Lots of death.  
Suicide.

I tried to keep the characters canon in their behaviour, but because this is my own work, I've taken some liberty to adjust how they act given the situation they're in and drop some hints as to how some react one my main OC, which will be introduced in the next chapter. A more advance description of them will be given so you have a basic idea of what they look like.

Remember, this story is rated M. If you are sensitive to the topics listed above, this is not the story for you.

For the rest of you, please enjoy.

**XxX**

No one was sure just where the virus came from or how long it had been down there, in that long forgotten tunnel, but everyone knew how it started.

Some Onu-Matoran had been exploring and inspecting the long forgotten archives of Onu-Metru, making sure that after so long of being left to collect dust the wooden support beams would hold, when one of them had noticed a crack in one of the tunnel walls. They, of course, cracked it open to discover a seemingly abandoned tunnel in nearly perfect shape. The air had been a bit stale and had an odd smell to it but other than that there was nothing wrong.

The only strange thing about it was the one room in the nearly endless tunnel, firmly locked and blocked with many heavy stones. It didn't take long for the stones to be removed, and after several whacks with a pickax, the lock gave way and the door was slowly opened.

Inside, in the middle of the room, on a table of stone, sat a glass jar with a thick red liquid inside. They all thought it strange, that such a huge room with an old lock, blocked with stones in a tunnel long forgotten, would only have one item inside it. None recognized the old writing on the jar. If they had, they would have taken greater care, perhaps even left it alone until they could talk to their Turaga about it.

Instead, one of the youngest miners walked over and picked it up, turning it over in his hands while the others discussed as to what it could be. Could it have been a preserved Rahi that somehow went bad? A DNA sample from a creature long forgotten by time? A new type of protodermis?

One bumped into the young one holding the jar, causing them to fumble the jar and watch in horror as it crashed into the stone ground, shattering everywhere and spilling the strangle liquid all over them.

Saddened by the loss of what could have been something amazing, they all left the room and made their way out of the tunnel, never noticing the fluid seeping into their bodies.

It wasn't long after leaving the tunnel and heading back to Onu-Metru that the young one started feeling sick. They're body soon began to feel feverish and achy, their stomach twisting violently and causing them to throw up what they had eaten for breakfast earlier that day. Collapsing to the ground as the others rushed to them, their vision started to grow dark as others started shouting for help, for someone to fetch Onua and ready one of the healers at the new clinic they had fixed up not that long ago. It wasn't long before they fell into unconsciousness, hardly noticing the other Matoran he was with starting to show the same symptoms he was, as he was lifted onto a stretcher and carried away.

His problems, if he had any, where over in minutes, as were the other miners. They were rushed to the clinic as fast as their fellow Matoran could move, treated for the fever and vomiting but no matter what the healers did, it was to late. All seven of them died, their heartlights going out and their spirits leaving their bodies to go and join Mata Nui in the after life.

The healers wouldn't let anyone touch the bodies or go into the room they were all left in. They didn't know what they were dealing with and needed to run tests to figure out if whatever killed these miners was contagious, to find out where they had been and if needed, block off the tunnel to keep it from spreading.

A cleaner named Zutu failed to get the warning of the healers and pushed his waste collection basket into the now quiet room. They did their job and did it well, making sure to sweep the floors, collect the trash and mop away the spilled blood and other bodily fluids the poor miners had lost in their last few minutes of life.

He never noticed the body behind him slowly sit up, the blanket covering them falling from their glazed over eyes and now grey masks...

The seven miners might have been the first deaths, but Zutu became the first official victim...

**XxX**

And that's the end of chapter one. Special thanks to McQueenfan95 for being my Beta and pointing out some errors. I hope for those who read from start to finish enjoyed my first attempt at horror.

All chapters will be updated on Friday nights at 9PM CST.

Keep reading, imagining and writing people. Until then, I'll see you all next week.

Deadly Fangs signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle or any of it's affiliates. All rights go to Lego. I own June.

Welcome, everyone, to chapter two. It appears FF.N has slightly glitched the title of my story. It's suppose to be called "Virus 2.0" NOT "Virus 20". The 2.0 is because this story is a revamp of one of my...earlier works...that never got posted or properly finished. I have other works that suffered the same fate of not being good enough (in my mind) to post and being unfinished. Also, I'm saying this now but there is NO Takanuva in this story. Sorry for anyone expecting him but, for the sake of argument, lets just say he's off on Mata Nui still, doing some private training and is unaware of issues going on in Metru Nui. My mind couldn't properly fit him in without changing MAJOR aspects of this story and he wasn't in the first draft I did so...yeah.

Now that that's out of the way, allow me to explain June.

June is one of my oldest characters I created. She wasn't a solid fixture on the Bionicle world for me, but a creation I injected into many worlds. She's someone I created before I became "Deadly Fangs" and THAT internet persona has existed for over 15 years.

But I digress...

June is what I call a Dimension Jumper, or DJ for short. You'll run into that term in future chapters. She comes from a "side" world to the "main" world. A different dimension. She's about 5 foot 10, standard/average build for a female with a bit more bulk to her shoulders and back because, as I see some of you might know, she has wings. Her wings stretch out well over 8 feet across and have the colouration of those of a red hawk. Along with her wings, she also has a tail which she can change or "shift" into whatever she wants but she normally leaves it with cheetah colours and patterns.

Her hair is kept short, usually 2-3 inches in length and is copper coloured. Eyes are blue/grey and while she's not "white" she does have a light tan. Standard clothing for her is black knee length caprices, standard issue black DJ shoes, think simple sneakers, and a dark green tank top along with a standard issue silver/black DJ world checker on her right wrist. While that last thing isn't important to this story, it will be in the revamp work I'm doing. In my earlier works, she's more...unstable. Feeling down and alone. In this story, she's been hardened by her experiences on other worlds.

Now, I hope I explained her well enough for you all to have an okay picture of her, as this rant of mine has gotten a bit out of hand. Any questions about her may be sent in either review or in a PM, though I hope you all enjoy what I've written so far.

For now, I leave you with chapter two...

**XxX**

"Onu-Metru is lost...I'm sorry Onua, there's no one left..."

Onua felt his heartlight grow heavy as June spoke the words that have been plaguing him since the death of the seven miners a few days ago. They had come across something, something deadly, and it had killed them.

Only, they hadn't stayed dead...

Everyone in the clinic had been killed in minutes, being torn apart and eat by those they had once called friends and family. After the clinic, the Infected as they were now being called, had flooded out and began attacking everyone they could catch, turning the streets into a panicked rush to get away. Turaga Whenua had saved who he could but over half the population had been lost, who who hadn't been torn apart and eaten joining the growing members of the Infected, swarming the survivors as they ran for the chutes, trying to get away to one of the other Metru's.

Onua had stayed behind, using his quake breakers to cut down the Infect that got to close while using his mask power to crack open the earth and create a deep ravine, hoping it would keep the Infected over on one side.

He didn't count of them falling into it and climbing up the other side.

Once the last survivor and Turaga Whenua were safely away, he destroyed the chutes and dug himself an escaped tunnel, collapsing it behind him as he went to prevent any Infected from following him.

He had swiftly alerted the other Toa, warning them to disable all chutes and block off any tunnel leading to Onu-Metru. After describing the horrors he saw, June had gone pale and asked him if any had gotten close enough to bite or even scratch him. After confirming he was fine, she had left to do a quick fly over the now sealed off area of the city, warning the others to stay away from the area. Days later, she returned and they were now talking about what needed to be done.

"We've already sealed off any entrance to that part of the city. We're safe here. We can relocate any survivors from Onu-Metru into Po-Metru. Plenty of earth for them to dig in and make a home."

Pohatu frowned slightly. "With all due respect Tahu, my Metru is a bit cramped right now. We're still clearing out destroyed houses from rock slides that happened while the city was empty. Turaga Onewa is in a tent."

"Ga-Metru could take some survivors. They'll have to bunk up nearly five to a hut but we could at least provide some shelter until some more houses are built..."

"There's a couple empty floors in a Knowledge Tower, if they're willing to put up with the cold." Kopaka glanced over the table and saw June's grimly set face. "Have something to say June?"

"We have to evacuate Metru Nui."

This, of course, was met with Tahu shouting that they were not leaving the city to Gali calmly explaining that all ways leading into Onu-Metru were sealed but that her concerns were understandable.

Having enough, June slammed one hand onto the table they were sitting around, causing the wood under it to crack slightly. "SILENCE! NONE of you know what we're dealing with here but I do! I've seen what this virus can do to worlds and we're not safe here! The Infected Onua told us about and what I saw are called Zombies. The Undead. They eat the flesh of the living and will stop at nothing until every shred of life living here is DEAD and GONE. We have to leave while most of the Matoran are still alive and go back to the island."

Tahu saw red and quickly began to fume. "You think these "zombies" can destroy an entire city? We'll cut them down before they get anywhere close to us!"

Eye glowing gold as June readied her powers, she flared her wings and made herself look larger, trying to make Tahu back down. Her eyes went back to their normal blue/grey as Lewa, Gali and Pohatu got between them and tried to talk them both into calming down, reminding them both that fighting among each other wasn't going to help anyone. "If you will not listen to me, Tahu Nuva, then I will go above you and speak to Turaga Vakama!"

"You wouldn't-"

"Oh, I WOULD! I was the one who had to fly over what's left of Onu-Metru. I was the one who experienced this virus before and know the damage it can and WILL do. I will not risk the Matoran, the Turaga or any of YOU dying to it! And if that makes me the bad guy then I guess I'm the bad guy!" She turned to Onua who had been silent the entire time and put a hand on his shoulder, her glare vanishing as he looked up at her. "I'm sorry Onua, but we need to save who we have left. Come with me to speak to the Turaga about any evacuation plans they have. The sooner we do this, the sooner your Matoran can rebuild."

Kopaka was blocking Tahu from going after them, ready to freeze their leader to the now smoking ground he was standing on."Tahu, you need to chill. June knows what she's talking about."

"She knows nothing! They'll never listen to you June, this isn't your home! We're not going to abandon it again!"

Before anyone could react, June had quickly flown back and delivered a solid kick to Tahu's stomach, growling and baring her fangs as he landed hard against the far wall. "You don't know the death it brings yet Tahu, so be grateful for that. Onua lost almost everyone to this virus. I lost two of my old teammates to it in a past world..." She trailed off, the memory still fresh and painful in her mind. "I wont watch this world and all the beings in it crash and burn. And if you think they wont listen to me, you forget, I've known them longer than you. My words hold more weight than yours." With that, she turned and walked back over to Onua, heading toward the large double doors.

As they opened them however, and stepped outside, the sound of screaming quickly drew their attention. Looking out over the railing, they saw Matoran from every Metru running for their lives as the Infected Onu-Matoran burst from the ground like a liquid wave of death, grabbing fleeing Matoran and tearing into them, their blood spurting onto the streets.

"We're too late..." Onua said quietly, his voice shaking as he spoke. "We're to late..."

**XxX**

And that's the end of chapter two. Once again, special thanks to McQueenfan95 for being my Beta and pointing out some errors.

All chapters will be updated on Friday nights at 9PM CST.

Keep reading, imagining and writing people. Until then, I'll see you all next week.

Deadly Fangs signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, all rights go to Lego. I own June.

Here we are again, third week in...and already, I'm getting "death threats" from anonymous reviewers. Really, did you think I wouldn't catch you lot again? NONE of your "reviews" will ever get posted to my stories. This is a work of fiction, rated properly. Just because it's not canon doesn't give you all the right to threaten others. I will continue to post chapters for the story, use my own characters as I see fit and there's not a thing you can do to stop me.

To those of you reading and actually enjoying what I've posted, I thank you. Even if you don't review, I'm glad that there are some of you that still read my works.

That being said, I'll leave you all to it. Enjoy.

**XxX**

The following days had been made out of the stuff of nightmares.

Matoran had been running everywhere, looking for shelter while the Toa and June had fought off the Infected. They were cut down with blades, frozen in ice, swallowed up by the earth, crushed by rocks and burnt by fire but they kept coming. Lewa and June had flown up above a large group rushing towards them, June quickly doing her sonic screech while Lewa blasted with with a wind tunnel, forcing most of them back while the other Toa herded all survivors towards the Colosseum, the only place large enough to house everyone safely.

Gali had nearly been taken down by several turned Ga-Matoran who had come up from the sea surrounded the city, and would have been bitten had June not spotted the danger and flew down to deliver a sharp kick to one of their heads, flinging them into a building and causing their head to crack open, spilling it's rotting contents all over the ground

"Aim for their heads Gali! They're not your people anymore, they're empty husks!" June panted out as she did a quick round house kick to another Infected, making their head snap off their half missing neck and killing them. Spotting more Infected coming up from the sea and even more flooding the streets, she snarled and took to the air again as Gail cut down the rest of the small group that had first attacked her. "Fall back! Get to the Colosseum! Move move move!"

They ran. They ran as fast as they could move, saving who they could and having to turn away from those screaming for help as they were torn apart.

Once you were bitten or scratched, it was to late to be saved.

They were all close to collapsing as they finally made it to the Colosseum, destroying all the bridges leading into it and blocking the entrances with thick walls of ice. Everyone moved deeper into the large building, Matoran huddling together, shaking in fear. Families calling out for each other, children crying for their parents and being comforted by complete strangers...

Onua carried June on his back, as she had depleted most of her energy flying and using her sonic shriek to fight back the Infected. Her short copper hair was sticking to her head and what wasn't sticking was clumped together while her wings were nearly limp and her tail dragged on the ground. Lewa was also exhausted and was being helped by Gali into a somewhat quiet area for them to rest. As they slept and recovered, the other Toa sought out the Turaga and confessed that the city was lost. There was nothing they could do for those outside the Colosseum walls.

"June says we need to evacuate the city and get back to the island. At this point, there's nothing we can do here. We have to save who we can." Kopaka looked around at all the Matoran huddled together, forced to listen to the growls and screams coming from outside the walls of their only shelter. "She also said that any scratch or bite is enough to turn anyone. We should make sure no one in there is infected before they turn and cause more death and destruction."

Vakama closed his eyes in deep sadness. They had finally found their old home...had begun to rebuild and prosper...and now, they were being forced to flee again. And this time, they would be completely unable to ever return again. "Then flee we must. We have all lost much this day and I cannot stand to loose any more Matoran. We will plan for the best way to leave the city while the Matoran rest. You Toa must protect us during the night and hopefully by tomorrow when the twin suns are up, we will have a way back to the island of Mata Nui."

They said nothing as the Turaga moved away to talk in hushed tones, until Gail spoke up about gathering all the healers and having them check each Matoran for injuries that could have been caused by the Infected. Tahu and Kopaka went in different directions, checking over the Matoran and advising them on staying as quiet as possible and to save whatever food and water they had been able to carry at the time. Onua had left to check on the now even smaller number of his people, who were all huddled together and speaking softly about how this must be Makuta's doing.

Pohatu turned towards the area they left June and Lewa in, finding them both still sleeping with a few Matoran children curled up between them, a couple of them snuggled up under one of June's wings. Knowing they would all have to take shifts watching over everyone during the night, he sat down next to June and leaned against the wall while closing his eyes. A quick rest and he would go and relieve one of the other Toa.

Hopefully they would even survive the night.

**XxX**

Another week, another chapter. There are another four chapters after this, so I hope you'll all stick around until the ending. Special thanks to McQueenfan95 for being my Beta for this story and again pointing out spelling and grammar errors.

All chapters will be updated on Friday nights at 9PM CST.

Keep reading, imagining and writing people. Until then, I'll see you all next week.

Deadly Fangs signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, all rights go to Lego. I own June.

Nothing to say this week, but at least the haters have been quiet.

Anyway, for those of you still reading, I'll leave you to the story.

**XxX**

"So we're all in agreeance then...we're heading for the Po-Metru docks and leaving via the ships left there. Tahu, Kopaka and Gali will stay here and protect the Matoran while Pohatu, Onua, Lewa and June transport small groups towards the boats, and, if need be, set sail to get as many as they can to safety." Vakama looked at his fellow Turaga, then up at the Toa and June. It had been nearly three days since the city had been taken over by the Infected and the supply of food and water was running low. They had to move now if they wanted to save those who still lived. "Half the healers will go first, then half the warriors and then the children."

"If we can make some kind of solid net or large box, Lewa and I could fly more Matoran over every time. So long as we stay high and avoid the taller buildings and chutes, we should be okay."

Nokama shook her head. "We cannot make any noise to draw the attention of the Infected. As it stands, having Onua dig a tunnel to the docks is risky enough...but it is the only way to move everyone at once should the walls be breached."

"Which is why something as simple as a net could mean saving more Matoran when the walls DO give." June turned towards Onewa. "You know as well as I do that these walls are strong but under constant attack, they'll crumble like stone does against a constant wave."

Tahu listened to the banter, feeling his temper rising. Even though he was the leader and June was still the outsider...at least to him...she had been the one taking charge over the last several days, giving orders and flying out above the walls of the Colosseum to search for any other survivors, food, water and other supplies the Matoran needed. While her search for food and water had been less than ideal, she had found a handful of Matoran hiding in barricaded buildings and medical supplies from clinics now overrun with the Infected.

"Alright, Gali, gather up as many weavers as you can find and get them to make a large, sturdy net that'll be able to hold at least 15 Matoran. The more we can transport at once, the safer they'll be. Pohatu, I'll fly you over the walls so you can run and make sure the ships are in one piece and the docks are cleared. There weren't many Matoran there during the outbreak so we might get lucky."

Sneering and fuming more, Tahu turned and walked away, ignoring Gali's soft calls for him to come back and listen to June's plan. He didn't need that tamed Rahi telling him what to do, he was the Toa of Fire! With his Mask of Shielding alone, he could protect everyone in the Colosseum while Onua dug that tunnel.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Tahu turned and growled as he saw Kopaka walking over to stand next to him. "Get lost Kopaka, I'm not in any mood to listen to you right now."

"You're being a hot head Tahu. June knows this virus better than any of us. She has the experience to keep us alive and save as many of the Matoran as possible."

"She's not the leader, I am!"

"Don't yell, you'll scare the Matoran and draw attention from the Infected. And leader or not, we're also a team. We voted as a team. If June feels that you, Gali and I would be best suited to stay behind and protect the Matoran while she and the others move them, then that's what we're going to do."

Tahu ground his teeth, the ground under his feet smoking as his anger grew again. "She's nothing more than a tamed Rahi-"

Kopaka stopped him with a solid punch to the side of his mask, lightly flexing his hand as Tahu fell hard before bouncing back up and pulling out his swords. "June is NOT a Rahi. She's our friend and a friend of the Turaga. You know what she did for them when they were Toa. She's more than earned the right to take charge right now. Now, go take a walk or something. I don't want to fight you while there's more important matters at hand."

Tahu felt more rage burning deep inside him as Kopaka walked away, the Matoran watching them whispering to each other. This wasn't right...this WASN'T right! He was the leader of the Toa, had been since the beginning! But now June was acting like she was in charge.

He would not allow this to continue...

**XxX**

Over the next few hours, all remaining Ga-Matoran weavers were busy at work making a large net, fabric being donated from anyone who had some to add to the project. June had flown Pohatu over the wall and brought him to a safe zone several miles away from the Colosseum so they could avoid the ever growing horde of Infected surrounding them. He came back shortly, confirming the boats were still sea worthy and there were just enough to save the Matoran that were still living.

"There were a few infected but they're almost half gone already. Several are missing it's arms while the another was torn in half and is dragging itself along the ground."

"Good, that's good. We'll have to get rid of them before Onua finishes his tunnel but if they were half eaten before they were turned, it should be a bit easier. Lets get back and let the others know."

As she was flying them back, Pohatu dangling from her arms while clinging to her with a death grip, they saw more Infected wandering up to join the Horde. "June, did you really come across this virus on one of your past worlds...?"

Pursing her lips, June nodded and focused on flying high enough so they wouldn't be noticed. "Yes...my team and I had arrived to a world and it was to late. It had been overrun by zombies and all life had been destroyed...there was nothing we could do but survive until our emergency request for extraction could be received and accepted..." Flapping her wings harder as they fell slightly, June grunted as Pohatu asked who were the members she lost. "Perhaps this should wait until we're both on the ground again. I can't talk, fly and carry you at the same time."

Looking up at her slightly flushed face, Pohatu felt a touch of fondness rush over him. While this wasn't her world nor her people, June was doing everything she could to make sure they were all safe. Even running on little to no sleep and clearly close to exhaustion because of it, she was pushing herself to do more. "You're stronger than you look..."

Blinking several times, June looked back at him before letting out a quick laugh, grinning widely and showing off one of her crooked teeth. "Thanks man, you're pretty strong yourself!" Flying them back down into the Colosseum, June felt herself shaking slightly and breathing hard. "Alright, I need a quick rest. Check up on the others, make sure the first few groups are ready to leave as soon as the net is finished. Wake me when it's ready."

Watching her walk off to the sleeping area of the Colosseum, her wings hanging low on her back while her tail dragged, Pohatu frowned. June would need more than a couple hours if she hoped to make trip after trap transporting Matoran, but he wasn't sure they had anymore time to spare. They both saw the horde outside the walls of the Colosseum and it was growing by the second. Heading back over to the others, he relayed the info he gathered and watched as Onua started digging the tunnel while the weavers picked up the pace in finishing the net.

The time to move was now.

**XxX**

And that wraps up chapter 4. Nothing special, mostly talking and such but there will be more action next week. Special thanks to McQueenfan95 for being my Beta for this story and again pointing out spelling and grammar errors.

All chapters will be updated on Friday nights at 9PM CST.

Keep reading, imagining and writing people. Until then, I'll see you all next week.

Deadly Fangs signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, all rights go to Lego. I own June.

Well, another week has come and gone. Anyone sick of me yet? No? Great. Haters have been quiet for a bit too, which is nice. The longer they're away, the less chance there is of me having to turn off all reviews for my stories in order to keep things...well, peaceful-ish.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings, on with the story.

**XxX**

June was nowhere near ready when she was woken up a few hours later, but the sounds of the Infected were now getting louder. They had to move who they could.

Now.

As Onua slowly carved away at the tunnel, June flew Pohatu back over the wall so he could take care of the few Infected wandering around near the docks before Lewa and June brought over the first group of Matoran, which were half the Healers. Between her and Lewa gripping one end of the net each, which was now filled with the first group, they took to the air and began the first trip. Lewa could tell that she was already running on near empty and tried to use his power over the air to ease her flight but he had to focus on his own flight there.

Not soon enough, they landed. Pohatu was already waiting for them, having disposed of the Infected and checked the ships one more time before ushering them onto the first boat as Lewa and June took to the air again, going back for the second group. The sounds from the Infected were getting louder as they landed, June trying hard to catch her breath as half the warriors moved onto the net.

"Friend-June, we can take quick-break if you need it. Your breath is coming ever-quick."

Shaking her head, June swallowed hard and forced herself to stand straighter. "There's no time for that Lewa...Kopaka's ice shields could give way at any moment...we need to move, to get as many Matoran to safety as we can..." She could feel the sweat dripping down her face and off her chin, her hair and clothes sticking to her overheated skin. Her wings burned from the near constant flying she had been doing for days now and were almost as limp as her tail. But she couldn't rest now. Her duty as a DJ meant that her life was worthless in comparison to others. If she rested and the Infected broke through their defenses...

Gripping the net tightly, she glanced over at Lewa and gave a brief nod. "Lets fly."

**XxX**

On their way back for the third group of Matoran, the children, June crashed landed into the Colosseum. Matoran ran out of the way as she tumbled end over end before landing in a heap on the dusty ground. Every part of her body was screaming at her to rest, telling her that she couldn't continue pushing herself like this without grave consequences. Heaving for air, she pushed herself up onto her arms just as Gali reached her first, Lewa landing on the other side of her.

"Friend-June! Are you bad-hurt? Do you need a Healer?"

"You must rest, you can't continue the way you're doing. You'll hurt yourself badly at this rate."

"Listen to Gali Friend-June, please."

It was like she was hearing them under water, everything was so murky. She tried to push herself up more and it felt like every muscle in her body was about to turn into mush, but she forced herself slowly onto her knees and then her shaking legs.

Tahu couldn't hear what was being said, as he was busy getting ready to cover Kopaka when the ice walls finally broke, but he could see just how utterly done June was. He hadn't realized it before, having been so lost in his anger at the fact that someone else was taking charge and not him, but she was literally giving everything she had and then some to ensure the Matoran's safety. Even from where he was standing, he could see how glazed over her eyes were from exhaustion and pain, her chest heaving for air her lungs clearly couldn't get enough of...

That was when he heard the ice break and the shrieks of the Infected getting louder. "They're getting in! Toa, get ready to protect the Matoran! Kopaka, move behind me and regain your strength!"

As Gali ran over to join the others, June looked over at the children who were all crying and shaking in fear. They were the last of their generation...if they died, who knew what that would do to the surviving Matoran? Grimacing in pain as she knelt back down, she got their attention. "Hey...hey, listen to me, all of you." She swallowed hard and tried to catch her breath. "I know you're scared...you have every right to be...but we're going to get you out of here...we're going to go for a quick flight then take a trip in a boat and go back to the island of Mata Nui..." Gripping her end of the net, she motioned for them to hurry on while the Turaga urged the remaining Matoran to get into the tunnel Onua was in, she forced herself to stand even though her body was so close to shutting down. "Now...climb in and lets take you all home..."

Just as the ice wall gave way and the Infected swarmed into the Colosseum and the last child climbed onto the net, Lewa called forth the strongest gust of wind he could muster while June flapped her near dead wings and they were up into the air.

June, at this point, could only feel pain. Her wings felt ready to fall off, her grip on the net and it's precious cargo weakening by the second as she pushed herself beyond her limits and flew one last time towards the docks.

Meanwhile, back in the Colosseum, Tahu, Kopaka and Gali were fighting off wave after wave of Infected. Remembering what June had told them about taking off their heads in order to put them down for good, they aimed all of their weapons for the necks.

Gali summoned up the melted water of Kopaka's ice and used it to push some of them out of the area and fall into the pit where other Infected were climbing up outside, while Tahu used his fire to burn the mid-range group, turning the more rotten ones into ash. Kopaka was freezing entire groups solid when they got to close but after days of maintaining the ice walls, his powers weren't as strong as the other's.

"Tahu, Kopaka, we must fall back to the tunnel! We cannot allow the Infected to reach the Turaga and Matorans!"

This time, Tahu had no argument. "Agreed, move back! Kopaka, get down there first, Gali and I will cover you!" As soon as Kopaka turned and ran towards the tunnel, Tahu glanced over at Gali and motioned for her to follow. "I'll be right behind you Gali. I'll bring down the tunnel entrance to buy us some more time. Now go!"

Gali looked over the horde of Infected and for the first time in a long time, felt utter helplessness. She could spot some of her people in there, missing pieces of themselves, their masks all grey and heartlights dark...there would be no peaceful nights for a long time to come. "You better be right behind me Tahu! We need our leader!" With that said, she run for the tunnel.

Gritting his teeth as he set fire to most of the Infected, Tahu also turned and bolted for the tunnel, hoping and praying to Mata Nui that Onua was done and most of the Matoran were already on the ships, ready to leave the now cursed city.

**XxX**

Once again, special thanks to McQueenfan95 for being my Beta for this story and again pointing out spelling and grammar errors.

All chapters will be updated on Friday nights at 9PM CST.

Keep reading, imagining and writing people. Until then, I'll see you all next week.

Deadly Fangs signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. All rights go to Lego. I own June.

****WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH VIA SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!****

We're coming up to a close people! This is the second to last chapter for this story and it's been...well, it's been something. From the haters coming back to attack me for "daring" to do something outside of cannon, to actually getting a full story up without the dreaded Writer's Block hitting me. That being said, I'm more than likely gonna mess with the final chapter a bit before I post it next week.

Hope to see you all for the finally of Virus 2.0.

Now...on with the story.

**XxX**

Pohatu felt the ground under him shake and crumble. Pulling out his climbing claws, he jumped back and prepared himself to fight before relaxing when he saw Onua's head pop out of the hole in the ground. "Onua! Good to see you again, and good to see you've finished the tunnel!" Offering his hand, he pulled the dusty Toa out from the ground, only to frown as he heard screams echoing from the hole in the ground. "I see you finished just in time...how long ago?"

"Five minutes ago." Onua started lifting and helping the terrified Matoran out of the dark hole and onto the sun baked land of Po-Metru. "Help them get to the ships."

"You got it! Alright everyone, lets move! Fifty Matoran to a ship, at least three Ga-Matoran on each to help sail it!"

As the Matoran rushed to board each of the ships stationed at the docks, Pohatu noticed a speck growing ever closer in the sky. Grinning, as he knew who that was by now, he waved his arms to get their attention, trying to let them know the tunnel was finished. His grin vanished though, when he noticed one end dip and struggle to maintain themselves in the air.

June tried to keep flying, she really did. Moving her wings as fast and as hard as she could, but she felt herself falling lower and lower, the ground moving closer. The kids were frightened again, Lewa trying to help her by keeping an updraft under her wings but nothing was working. Using the last of her reserves, she flipped herself around and used one of her wings to protect the kids from the rough landing.

Lewa carefully let his end of the net drop when they were close enough to the ground that the children wouldn't be hurt, did a flip and landed with a thump before turning and running back towards a now motionless June and the sobbing children. Next he blinked, a cloud of dust was forming around Pohatu as he carefully checked over the kids before slowly lifting June so that her upper body was reclined against his.

He could feel her hidden heartlight pounding away in her chest, her entire body racked with shakes as she heaved and gasped for air, her body covered in sweat while her eyes were glazed over and half closed. Panic filled him. Was she dying? Had she pushed herself to far and her body was finally shutting down?

"H...hel...p..."

Blinking, he looked over at Lewa who was holding a couple of the more younger kids while urging the others to run towards the boats before glancing back down at June. "Course I'll help. Just hang on and I'll-"

"Help...chil...dren..."

"They're okay. A little banged up and scared but they're all moving. Try and relax, I'm gonna-" He was cut off as June snapped up a shaky arm and yanked his face closer to her's, her eyes wide and less glazed over.

"Help...the children...now...!" With that, her body was spent once again, arm flopping to the ground while her eyes slid closed. She said and did nothing as Pohatu gently laid her back down before picking up the kids two at a time and running them back towards the docks. She felt like she was dying, her body going back and forth from deep, utter pain to blissful numbness. She didn't care though...the Matoran were safe...the Toa and the Turaga were safe...they would rebuild and this city would be locked away, never to be...

What was that sound?

Slowly turning her head, towards the way they had come from, she saw a growing mass running towards them. At first, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, making her see things that weren't there...but when she heard that snarling scream she had been forced to listen to for the last four days, she know she wasn't imaging anything.

The Infected had followed them...

**XxX**

Onua was the first one to notice as he pulled Matoran after Matoran out of the tunnel. He felt the earth shaking, warning him that danger was coming. He starting pulling the Matoran out faster, calling into the tunnel to hurry and that they were running out of time. More panic screams filled the tunnel but he could faintly making out Gali's voice that Infected were in the tunnel and digging through the ceiling Tahu was constantly pulling down. "Lewa, Pohatu! Get the full ships out now! Infected are coming!"

Pohatu glanced back where he had left June. Part of him knew he could easily run over, pick her up and bring her back but another side reminded him that his duty was to the Matoran first. They were already scared and in need of more protection than ever before. Turning his back, he ran over to the full ships and started cutting their ropes loose, giving the Ga-Matoran orders to get to deeper water and that the other ships would join them soon.

The Infected mass on the surface was moving ever closer to them. June slowly, every so painfully, rolled herself onto her hands and knees, her body once again SCREAMING at her to stop. To rest. To sleep.

She couldn't though...

She knew the Matoran, Turaga and Toa were still at the docks. They needed time to get away.

She could provide that.

Trying hard to stand, she got about half way up before her legs gave out under her, making her body sprawl out against the dusty ground. Coughing as the dust entered her already straining lungs, June lifted her heavy head and gritted her teeth. Pushing herself back up onto her knees, she took several deep breaths while her eyes slowly started glowing gold. This was it...the last of her power. If she didn't stop at least half of the incoming horde, none of her friends would make it.

"You will keep...the hell away...from my FRIENDS!"

With that, she let free the most powerful sonic screech yet and flung the entire horde back several yards, pinning them under each other as they screamed and snarled and groaned. Just as quickly as she began her attack though, it was over. She collapsed face first onto the ground, her body having shut down in order to survive. It would only be a matter of time now before the Infected got back up and reached her.

And they would have, if not for Tahu.

While June had been pushing her body to breaking point to protect them, Tahu had climbed out of the tunnel and quickly melted the rocky earth so that it became one solid mass. It would take the infected down below hours to claw through that. He was about to climb aboard a ship when he heard the shriek. Turning his head, his eyes went wide as he saw June in the distant, on her knees and still putting up a fight.

As soon as she collapsed, he started running to her.

He could hear the others calling back for him, telling him to return but he couldn't leave her out there to die. He had been angry with her yes...wanting to her step out of the spot light of leadership, sure...but he didn't want her to DIE.

Kopaka had to hold Gali back as she tired to run after Tahu, yelling for him to come back before it was to late. She hadn't noticed June in the distance and if she had, he know she would run out towards her too.

"Gali, we need to sail, now. We have to protect the Matoran and Turaga."

"But Tahu-"

"I'll stay behind with a ship and wait for him. You need to get going, we can't take anymore risks."

With a saddened and grim expression, she nodded and started ordering all boats out to sea. Turning his attention back out towards land, he braced himself to the fact he might loose two friends today.

**XxX**

Just as the first Infected got close enough to touch June, Tahu let out a roar and sliced their head off. Raising his swords as he stood protectively over her prone body, he snarled and allowed his anger to fuel his power over fire, his swords becoming burning hot. "You will claim no more lives today monsters! Today, I stop you!"

And so, he fought...slicing through each infected like an oar through water, Tahu fought off the seemingly endless waves of Infected, all while ensuring that not a one reached June. Blood dripped off him and his swords, the dry ground soaking it up until it became to overly saturated and started to puddle all around him. Charred remains were scattered all around him as he sliced off head after head of Infected.

Letting out a roar of pain and rage, he yanked one Infected off his back and tore their head from their half eaten body and looked in alarm at the bleeding bite wound on his shoulder.

He was bitten...

He was now infected...

Gripping his swords tighter, he glanced up at the remaining horde rushing towards him. "Nothing to loose now..."

Again, he destroyed all the infected that came at him, standing over June and making sure she stayed safe.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only minutes, it was done. Every single one of the Infected on the surface was dead and only a few remained trapped underground. In time, those would die from being trapped. Shoulder wound burning, Tahu put his swords away and slowly picked up June's unconscious body, which was becoming far to warm from the fever settling in. Carrying her back towards the one remaining boat, he felt his stomach twist and his body starting to ache. He knew it was from the virus trying to turn him, but he wouldn't let it. Not yet. Not while June was still in danger. "I'm sorry for calling you a tamed Rahi...and I'm sorry for all the times I questioned your judgement..." He could see Kopaka running over to him and swallowed back the vomit threatening to come up. "I should have listened to you...maybe more Matoran could have been saved..."

He stopped walking as Kopaka reached him. Saw the look of horror as he spotted the bite wound. So unlike Kopaka to show so much emotion at once but given the circumstances behind it...

"Tahu..."

"I couldn't let them hurt her...I had to right the wrongs I made..." Handing over her limp body, Tahu took a step back. "I wont become one of them..."

"We can heal you. We did it before, when you were poisoned by the Rakshi."

Shaking his head, Tahu drew out his still bloody blades. "June said there's no coming back once you're infected..I can feel it happening already Kopaka, and it HURTS...it's like my insides are being filled with lava and my body is trying to void everything in it...please, leave before it's to late..."

Taking a step back and moving June slightly as Tahu heaved and hunched over, Kopaka shook his head. "I"m not about to just-"

"FOR THE SAKE OF MATA NUI KOPAKA, LEAVE ME!"

They both went silent as Tahu threw up all over the ground, his body shaking with the pain of the virus turning him. Coughing harshly, Tahu lifted his head slightly. "I don't want your last memory of me to be me trying to kill you...leave me, please...make sure the others get to Mata Nui safely...let me do...what needs to be done..."

Knowing what he meant, Kopaka closed his eyes and turned away from his leader...his friend...and adjusted how he was holding June. "Goodbye Tahu...you will never be forgotten..."

Tears filled Tahu's eyes as he heard Kopaka walk away. There wasn't much time left, blackness was creeping in on his vision and soon, he would fall unconscious and come back as an Infected. Falling to his knees, he slowly raised one sword to his neck and closed eyes eyes...

"Mata Nui protect my friends..."

A single swish was heard, followed by two thumps hitting the ground...

**XxX**

*hiding behind my couch* Please don't kill me...I struggled with this chapter for weeks, wondering if I should change who dies in the end but it only makes sense for Tahu to bite the dust, I'm sorry! It's was either him or Lewa and he's the baby of the group!

You all know the drill by now. Review if you want, but no hate or it will be removed.

Final chapter will be uploaded next Friday at 9PM CST.

Deadly Fangs signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle, all rights go to Lego. I own June (and the plot, clearly).

Well, here we are everyone. The final chapter of Virus 2.0. This chapter is short, as I didn't want it to get to long...and I was running out of ideas honestly...but I feel this wraps everything up nice enough. I actually had to scrap the original chapter I had for this one, as I felt it didn't fit properly with the story line I had going.

Also, just want to say this now, I don't fully remember what Kongu's job is...I can't for the life of me find my books...so I gave him a job I felt would be a good placement for him.

Anyway...

I'm not going to drag things on anymore than they need to be. After all, I need to get some sleep soon, as I'm going to a dentist appointment tomorrow. Thank goodness for the free clinic that opened up, I'm finally able to get things taken care of.

And now, I leave you all to the final chapter. Enjoy...

**XxX**

**Months Later**

Pohatu carefully chipped away sections of stone at a time. While the memorial statue was coming together nicely, it still had a long way to go before it was ready to be put up in the new village all Matoran now lived in.

After landing back on Mata Nui, the first thing everyone agreed upon was that they should all live together. They went from a society of nearly 1 million strong to a mere few hundred, the Onu-Matoran taking the greatest hit. So while it wasn't ideal, everyone was now living in Po-Koro.

Pausing as a shadow fell over him, Pohatu glanced up and smiled when he saw Kopaka holding a container. "Taking a break Kopaka?"

"No, you skipped your water break again. Gali was worried."

Chuckling and rubbing the back of his head, Pohatu put his tools down and took the offered container. "Sorry, been wanting to get this done soon, with the village nearly complete and all." He took a drink from the container, the cool liquid soothing his dry throat. "Onua is still underground finishing up the lower homes, but he should be up by the time both suns have set."

Kopaka said nothing but nodded to show he heard his friend, both of them looking out over the slowly growing farm land to the new, vast pond that all Ga-Matoran had floating homes on. Just beyond the farms were the training grounds, where Jaller and Kongu trained new members to protect them against both wild rahi...though June mostly took care of that problem...Makuta, if he were to ever show his face again and, Mata Nui forbid, The Infected. When the Onu-Matoran weren't busy digging tunnels, they were searching for metals to melt down and make armor.

They couldn't risk another outbreak happening.

Taking another drink from the container, Pohatu looked up towards the sky, white fluffy clouds providing some relief from the heat of the suns. "How's June doing anyway? Been awfully quiet since she woke up."

"She's dealing with what happened her own way. Finally understands that what happened to Tahu isn't her fault."

"That's good..." Pohatu paused for a moment, looking down at the container in his hand. "Still, I-"

"Do not go blaming yourself."

Blinking and looking over at him, Pohatu remained silent as Kopaka continued. "Our duty is to the Matoran. June understood that and the risks involved. She fought along side the Turaga when they themselves were Toa." Kopaka held out his hand for the container, taking a drink himself before handing it back. "She bought us time to get the Matoran onto the ships. Tahu did the same and protected her in the process. You were already out on open water and couldn't do anything."

"...this is the most I've ever heard you talk since the time I got trapped in that cave-in."

"I thought you were dead."

Lightly punching Kopaka on the shoulder, Pohatu chuckled. "Good thing I wasn't, otherwise June would be the only one able to stand you. Speaking of, I should get back to work. She and Lewa should be back from their scouting mission soon enough and Gali wants us to eat together again."

With that, both Toa went back to work. Just below the statue Pohatu was working on, laid a plaque in deep red and black...

**In memory of Toa Tahu Nuva,**  
**and all those who died in Metru Nui.**  
**We live on because of his sacrifice.**

They would survive and thrive once more, and tells the story of how Tahu Nuva, Toa of Fire, gave his life to save them all.

They would continue on...for they, are the Bionicle.

**XxX**

And that's it. The final chapter to a story I thought up late one night and ended up getting no sleep because I had to get it all out or I would loose it completely. Once again, special thanks to my beta reader, McQueenfan95 for putting up with me and the mess that is my life. Special thanks to all those who read this...though reviews would be nice too...and tolerate me these last 7 weeks.

Also, a big HAH! to the group of haters. Not ONE of your "reviews" telling me to off myself made it through, you bunch of Kolhii heads! I win this round, go suck a lemon.

To that one PM who asked if I would either remove or redo my old Bionicle stories, the answer is...well, I'm not sure. Those were some of my first stories ever written and while I'm proud of how far I've come in terms of...well, everything writing wise...I know they're bad. Like, really bad. Guess I'll leave it up to you people to decide.

Those who are interested, and read this far, I'll put a poll on my account and let you vote. Now, if you'll pardon me, I need to do some work on the revamping of the main world.

Deadly fangs signing off.


End file.
